Black Shadow (Shadow521)
Black Shadow is a Hero Factory agent and the leader of The Regime. Like all Heroes (and Villains), he is a lot bigger than humans. He usually protects the earth and universe from many threats with the help of his team. During his time before and during the war that ravaged the planet, he was a member of Alpha 1 and the HRT. History Shadow was not built in the Hero Factory, like his older half-brother, Green Shadow. Black Phantom had created him to destroy the Hero Factory once and for all! He took the DNA sample from Green's Core, with some of Nex's DNA ( Nex's DNA sample gave Black Shadow his healing factor). Th Quaza-Anti Quaza mix proved to be disastrous for Phantom. The resulting mix had purified the Anti Quaza in Shadow's Core. After Shadow escaped, he went on a couple adventures. He is currently starring in Shadow521's YouTube series, The Shadow Chronicles. The Great Hero-Villain War When he was about 2 years old, Mr. Makuro was murdered by Killah Freeze , formerly Dr. Jocelyn Snow. This, in turn caused a War that Shadow and Stormer co-led the Heroes to kill off the Villain population, now known as the League of Evil, and led by none other than Shadow's father, Black Phantom. 16 years later.... The heroes had suffered many losses, 3 of which were Stringer, Nex, and Bulk, all of which suffered the most gruesome fates. However, the tide briefly turned in the heroes' favor when Rocka and Shadow both took out Villain dropships and weapon supplies. However, little did they know, that the war had caused the planet to become incapable of supporting life, thanks to Killah Freeze turning the planet's core to ice. With that done, the severely damaged planet, had to be evacuated. Makuhero City and Makuvillain City had been in total ruin. Though they left in time, Killah's forces soon caught up with the Heroes. Both warships crash landed on Earth, in Tokyo, Japan. Now, Shadow and his team, The Regime, stand on Earth, protecting humanity, while Killah's section of the League of Evil, hides underneath Tokyo, setting to destroy humanity, and Shadow. But Shadow will not make it easy. Though The Regime has only been on Earth for 3 months, Shadow does a good job of protecting what he believes should have freedom from injustice: Earth. Other Info Height: 33 FT Weight: 8.2 metric tons Stats Trivia *He is a mix of Teen Titans characters Raven and Deathstroke, with a little bit of Deadpool. *He is Shadow521's Self-MOC. *Despite the fact that he and Shadow521 are from the US, his series takes place in Tokyo, Japan and many other places. *The reason for the above is because The Regime is stationed in Tokyo. *He is the most violent Regime member, despite being leader. *He has a strange hatred for Mark Surge, which is odd, because in real life, Surge is Shadow521's favorite HF hero. *He has a pet black brain named Azarath. *Purple and Black are Shadow521's favorite colors, which is why they are Shadow's primary colors. *Shadow's secondary colors are a transparent blue. *Shadow is free to use in any storyline, just as long nothing about him is changed (except the way he looks) and Shadow521 is given credit. *As confirmed by Shadow521, Black Shadow is 18 years old, and will be 19 in season 2 of The Shadow Chronicles. *Shadow is revealed to have only ONE thing that can kill him, Enjirutiazu (Japanese word for angel tears), in other words, ANGEL TEARS. **Coincidentally, Shadow keeps a bottle of Angel Tears on him at all times, just in case he has to commit an emergency suicide. *When he was apart of Alpha 1 AND the Hero Recon Team, he was always partnered up with Rocka (Not Surge, due to Shadow's one-sided conflict with him), and a result, the 2 became the best of friends. *Most of the team and fans have compared Shadow to a GOTH version of Optimus Prime, because 1, while Prime isn't, Shadow's goth, and 2, he acts like Prime, seeing as they are both leaders of the forces of good. There are differences between the two, however. Unlike Optimus, Shadow was created by Black Phantom as a WMD, and turned good 2 seconds after waking up for the first time. Another difference in traits is that Shadow is one foot taller than Optimus: Optimus is 32 ft, while Shadow is 33 ft. Finally, Shadow is immortal due to being half-demon, while Optimus has died so many times it isn't even funny. Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2013 Category:Crossover Content To Be Reviewed